The Unexpected Surprised
by tessie55
Summary: This story will be from Severus Snape's (the past one) point of view. Severus has came from the past to Hermione's present. He has came to claim Hermione's heart once again. He will do anything to get Hermione back. But in order for Severus to have Hermione all to himself, he will have to beat the competition. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does
1. Chapter 1- Future for Young Mr Snape

Here is the squeal to The Unexpected Love. I hope you like. I own nothing, but the plot.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you do, you will never be able to come back," Dumbledore said.

"I understand sir," I said.

"Okay then, let's get over with," he said. Dumbledore started saying the spell. A few minutes later, my head started to spin and I got a headache. When I looked up again, I was in the headmaster's office.

"Severus Snape. It's been a while since I've seen you like this," Dumbledore said. He looked older than he did the last time I saw him.

"I guess it's been a while, sir," I replied.

"I will grab the Severus Snape of this time," he said. A few minutes later, an older version of myself walked in.

"As you can see, your past self is here," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I can see that for myself," my older self said. I had to admit that I hope I age better than my older self did. My older self isn't bad looking, I just hope I'm better looking than him when I'm older.

"You will have to go by a different name and we will say you are my godson. If I'm done here, I have potions I have to brew," The older me said as he left.

"I suggest you go by Slade Sea. I will get a student to show you around," Dumbledore said. He left for a few minutes, then came back a minute later. Five minutes later Hermione Granger walked in. She was as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Miss Granger please take a seat. Now this is a new student. Slade Sea this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Slade. Slade is Severus' godson. I would like you to show him around," Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir," she said as she got up.

"So will you be my first friend at this school, Hermione?" I asked with a small smile.

"Sure why not," she said. Then she walked towards the door, turned and said, "Well, are you coming."

"Yeah, I am," I said as I walked up to her,"Please lead the way."

As we were walking down a corridor, sh asked, "What house are you in?" "

I'm in Slytherin," I replied.

"Okay, we will have to find a Slytherin to show you to the Slytherin common room and tell you the password," she said.

"Okay where to start looking first?" I asked.

"The Great Hall, of course," she said.

"Well then, please lead the way," I said. We walked down to the Great Hall in silence, but I was with that. It gave me the opportunity to look at her without her noticing. She was thinner than the last time I saw her, and her eyes didn't shine like they use too. I'm not to worried though, cause I will make her eyes shine again. When we got to the Great Hall, Hermione walked over to the Slytrherin's table. She walked until she got to an Italian looking kid.

"Blaise this is Slade Sea, he is a new student. Slade this is Blaise, he is the head boy. He is in your house, so he can show you to the Slytherin common room," Hermione said.

"Hey Slade, I guess I'm your second friend at school. You can have dinner with me and have breakfast and lunch with me, Hermione, and our other friends. Hermione before you go, eat something. I noticed you skipped lunch. The library can wait," Blaise said.

"Yes dad," she joked.

"Bye Slade, I'll see you at breakfast," she said as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down across from Blaise and started piling food on to my plate.

"Your going to want to watch out for Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley," Blaise said.

"Why?" I asked. I was confused.

"Ron and Draco both have crushes on Hermione. Ron has a temper and Draco is sneaky. You just want to watch out for them and still make Hermione happy,' he said.

"How...?" I asked.

"I know who you really are and I know you really like her and I know she really likes you. I know you made her happy, so I'm willing to help you," he said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Hermione and well it's a secret," he said. With that we were silent for the rest of the meal. then Blaise showed me to my dorm room and I got ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the Competition

The next morning, I found Blaise in the common room waiting for me.

"Ready to go to breakfast and meet the competition?" he asked.

"Um... sure," I said. Blaise and I chatted as we walked to the Great Hall. When we got to the Great Hall, Blaise walked to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat across from a boy with black hair, green eyes (that reminded my of Lily) and glasses. I walked over to Blaise and sat down by him. The Boy across from Blaise reached over and held his hand out.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm guessing your the new student that Mione was talking about," the boy said.

"Hey, I'm Slade Sea," I replied. I guess Lily did marry Potter and they had a child together. A few minutes later Hermione and some other people walked up and sat down by us.

"Good morning Slade, good morning Blaise, good morning Harry," Hermione said.

"Good morning Hermione," I said back.

"Morning Mione," Blaise and Harry said.

"Slade, since you are my friend, you can call me Mione too,' she said.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled at her. I saw her give me a small smile back. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So your Slade. Mione told us about you last night," a red headed girl said. She sat down by Harry and he put his arm around her. You could tell that they were madly in love. "I'm Ginny by the way," she said.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny," I said.

"This is my brother Ron and this is Draco Malfoy," she said. I stared at my competition. Ron was tall and buff (I guess). He had red hair, like his sister, and blue eyes. He wasn't much of one the other hand, would be my worst competitor yet. He was much like Lucius in look. He must be Lucius' son. Draco was tall and buff, like Ron. He has platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Mione told us that you would be hanging out with us. Don't think that we trust you though," Ron said.

"Umm... okay," I said.

"I heard that you're Snape's godson. I didn't know Severus had another godson," Draco said.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"I'm Severus' godson too,' He replied.

"Oh, well I guess that makes too of us. I didn't know about you either," I said. Holy crap, I have a godson. Holy crap, my godson and I are competing for the same woman. Well this is a little awkward.

"Anyway let's eat. Don't want to be late for class," Hermione said.

"Yeah, our first class is potion and Snape is a git. Taking points away if your not in your seat when the bell rings," Ron said. I guess I'm a strict teacher, but I'm ok with that.

"Ron, that's rude to say about a professor. Plus he is a wonderful teacher. Just cause you suck at potions, doesn't mean you can talk bad about a teacher," Hermione said. That's sweet that she is defending me. You can tell that she really cares about school. I like that , I like my women smart.

"Mione, don't listen to Ron. Professor Snape is a great Potion's Master," Draco said. You could tell he was just saying that to get on her good side. And it was working.

"Your right Draco. Anyway since your new Slade do you want to be my potion's partner?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said with a huge smile. Ron and Draco looked pissed. I knew they were jealous that I was her partner and not them. Score one for me and zero for Ron and Draco.

"Great, so did you enjoy your first night at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I did, thank you,' I replied. Then the rest of the group started asking me random questions.

It was until Ginny asked, "So do you have a girlfriend?" did I become uncomfortable.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend,"I said.

"Well do you like anyone?" she asked. "

Ginny it's his first day here. He doesn't know anyone," Harry said. Ginny and Hermione looked disappointed by this, but Draco and Ron looked relieved by it.

"Well we better be off to potions. We don't want to be late," Hermione said.

"Great this class is going to be hell," Ron said. "

Ronald language," Mione snapped.

"Right sorry. This class is going to be terrible," he said. With that we were all off to potions. I wonder how bad it would really be.


	3. Chapter 3- Disaster in Potions

When we got to the potion's class, Harry and Ginny sat in the front. Hermione and I sat in the middle, Draco and Blaise sat behind us. Ron sat behind Draco and Blaise. We all were chatting, when the door slammed shut. "Turn to page two and start working on the potion," The professor Snape said. "I'll get the ingredients for us," Hermione said.I'm guessing that since I'm new she thinks I don't know where the supplies were kept. It reminded me of our first potions class when we were in my time. I did the same thing for her. It made me smile a little. "What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked. "I just remember a good memory," I said. "Oh okay," she said. She looked a little curious about what I was thinking. "Okay let's get started on our potion." she said. "I'll cut the ingredients that need to be cut and you start adding the ingredients and then I'll stir," I said. "Yeah that will work," she said. Hermione and I worked good together. We were almost done with our potion, when Ron walked passed and put something in our potion. Next thing I know is there was an explosion and Hermione is laying on the floor unconscious. I could tell that Professor Snape saw what Ron did. "Mr. Weasley, two months of detention for ruining a good potion and harming another student." Professor Snape said. "Professor Snape may I take Hermione to the infirmary?" Harry asked. "No, I'm taking her to the infirmary," Draco said. "No you're not. She's my sister and I want to make sure she's okay," Harry said. "Morons," Professor Snape mumbled then said, "Either of you will be taking her to the infirmary. Mr. Sea, will you take Miss Granger to the infirmary?" "Of course, sir," I said as I lifted Hermione into my arms. "Sir, he is new and doesn't know where the infirmary is," Draco said. "If it's okay sir, I can go with Slade and show him where it is. My potion is done," Blaise said. "Yes, that's acceptable. Go now and fast," Professor Snape said. "Of course sir," Blaise said. Blaise held the door open, so I could pass with Hermione. When we got out of the dungeons, Blaise started walking the wrong way. "The infirmary is this way," I said. "I know that. I know also know that you know where it is. I'm going to go see the girl of my dreams. When Hermione wakes and sees you by her, that will give you brownie points. I'm helping you, so don't question it," Blaise said. "Thank you,"I said as I continued to walk to the infirmary. When I got there the nurse asked what happened. "A potion accident," I replied. "Oh dear, lay her down on one of the beds," the nurse said. I laid Hermione down carefully, so I wouldn't hurt her. The nurse did some spell to see what the damage was. Luckily she wasn't hurt to badly. "She just needs some sleep and she'll be fine," the nurse said. "Is it okay if I stay with her?" I asked. "I don't let student out of class unless they are ill and/or injured," She said. "I have a free period," I said. which was surprisingly true. "That's fine then," she said. Ten minutes later, Hermione started to wake up. "Hey how are you feeling?" I asked. "My head hurts. What happened?" she asked. "Someone dropped something into our potion and it blow up. You were close to the explosion and got hurt," I said. After I said that the rest of Hermione's friends ran on. "Where's Blaise?"Ginny asked. "I went to the restroom," he said as he walked in. Then everyone started talking at once. You could tell that it was making Hermione head hurt worse. "Hey shut up," I yelled. I saw Hermione wince. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay. I just have a huge headache," she said. "Sorry," they all apologized. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. "He got detention," Draco said. "Why?" she asked. "He was the one who caused the explosion, that hurt you," Harry said. "Why would he do that?" she asked. "I think he wanted to hurt Slade, not you?" Ginny said. "But why? Slade has done anything to him," she said. "Ron is jealous of Slade," Blaise said. "Why would he be jealous of Slade,"she asked. "Really Hermione are you that blind. Ron has a huge crush on you. And since Slade is new and your helping him a lot. That bothers him," Harry said. "Oh," she said quietly. That was the end of the conversation. 


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

A day after the accident in Potions, Hermione was let out of the infirmary. Hermione wouldn't talk to Ron for a week after the accident. She was not happy with him. Nothing to bad or strange happened, which was good. It gave me time to think of a way to ask Hermione out.

I was walking down the hall when I heard something weird coming from one of the classrooms. I went to the classroom to see what was going on. When I open the door, I regretted it. In side Harry and Ginny were about to do the tango. Not the dancing type either. The Ginny saw me and her face went as red as her hair. I was pretty sure my face was just as red. Harry was more red than Ginny and I.

"I'm just going to leave," I said as I tried to close the door.

"Slade, wait," Ginny said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to tell you something," she said.

"Ginny are you sure you want to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he can keep our secret," she said. Then she turned towards me again. "I feel that we can trust you to keep this a secret. Harry and I are engaged," she said with a huge smile. I really wasn't surprised. I mean when I first saw them together, you could tell that they would get together.

"Wow, Congratulations!" I said. I was happy for them. I have became such good friends with them that I was truly happy for them. They kind of remind me of Lily and James, but they were different too. "Anyway, I'll leave you to alone," I said as I walked out the door.

Later that night at dinner, Harry and Ginny both had huge smiles on their face. Half way through dinner I saw Hermione whispered something to Ginny and Ginny's face lit up and she started to nod her head. I assume that Hermione figured out that Ginny and Harry got engaged. I saw Ginny whisper back to Hermione. She probably telling Hermione to keep it a secret. I saw Hermione nod and she had a small smile on her face.

The rest of the night was pleasant, until I had the nightmare. So to get it off my mind I started wandering the school. I wandered into one of the courtyards and heard some voices. I walked towards the voices when I got near I saw Blaise and a girl. She had long blonde hair and radish earrings. I recently found out her name was Luna Lovegood. Slytherin's called her Loony Lovegood. I noticed that Blaise and her were on a date. I wander back to the Slytherin dorm after thinking that I would have to talk to Blaise about it later.

The next day Blaise and I were walking back to the common room, I bought up what I saw the other day. "Yeah, I've liked her for a very long time. After the war, I realized I really want to be with her. So I found the courage to ask her out about a month ago," Blaise said.

"You two work for each other," I said.

" So have you and Hermione gotten past the friend stage?" Blaise asked.

"Dude, I don't even know if she likes me," I said. After that we walked in silence.

"Do you hear that?" Blaise asked.

"No, what do you hear?" I asked.

"Two people talking, let's see who it is," he said.

"Okay let's go," I said. Blaise led the way towards the sound. We walked until we hit an empty classroom.

"Ginny, what should I do. I like him and want to go out with him, but I don't know if he likes me," we heard Hermione say.

"Just ask him out then. Slade would love to be with you. I wouldn't mind a piece of him," Ginny said.

"Ginny! I'm not going to ask him out. I'm not that type of girl," Hermione said.

"Then show him that your interested," Ginny replied.

"Will you help me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I will!" Ginny yelled. After that Blaise and I started to walk back to the common room.

"You know what that means right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah and luckily Hogmead weekend is next week," I said. Time to start making Hermione mine.


	5. Chapter 5- The Problem and The Fight

Time had passed quickly. too quickly. It was already Wednesday and I hadn't asked Hermione out yet. Ron and Draco alway seemed to be around her. I was like they knew I was trying to ask her out. It was frustrating.

"So how is it going with asking Hermione out?" Blaise asked.

"It's not. I can't get close to her, because Ron and Draco," I complained.

"Why don't you ask her out in front of them," I said.

"Are you crazy. What if she rejects me? I don't want them to make fun of me," I said.

"They won't or at least not in front of her that is," he said.

"Thanks for your help, not," I said.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to tell you," he said.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to the library. I'll see you later." I said. I got up and left the common room.

It took me awhile to get to the library. When I got there, I was not happy about what I found. Ron and Draco were standing in front of the doors, looking like they were waiting for someone. I noticed Draco bump Ron and look my way. They then started to walk my way.

"Slade, we want to talk to you," Ron said.

"What's up?" I asked. I was nervous about what was going on.

"We don't want you to talk or hang out with Hermione anymore,"Draco said.

"Don't you think that should be Hermione's decision," I said. Who did they think they were to tell me what to do.

"We know you like her. And we don't want you near her. We like her too, but we have an understanding," Ron said.

"You just don't fit into the equation. You need to leave her alone," Draco said.

"That's not going to happen," I said.

"Then we are just going to have to get rid of you," Ron said.

The he and Draco pulled out their wands, I was tempted to pull out mine. But I knew if Hermione found out, she would not be happy. She did not like fighting. I remembered that from the past. Then Ron and Draco started throwing hexes. I started dodging them. I was good at it, but some still hit me. And to say the least, the hurt really bad. I was so worn out, that I fell. I started to lose consciousness. Before I passed out completely, I heard someone yelling. All I could see was darkness.

Then everything rushed back to me. My head was pounding and my body was aching. I opened my eyes, but the light hurt. I closed them quickly and tried again, but slower. "Slade!" I heard someone yell. I winced at the noise.

"Moine, he is awake," I found the source of the noise. It was Ginny and she was sitting right next to me. Next thing I knew, I had Hermione hugging me and crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. My voice sounded a little scratchy.

"You sweet, stupid man. What were you thinking? Why didn't you defend yourself?" she asked.

"I was thinking about you. You don't like fighting.," I said.

"Now now, Mr. Sea needs to take these potions and rest. He should be out in the morning. In the mean time, I need you out of the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey said. With that Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes and left. After I took the potions, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized that it was Saturday and I still hadn't asked Hermione out. I heard the doors open and saw Blaise walk in.

"I have everything set up and ready to go. All you have to do is ask Hermione out" he said.

"How?" was all I could ask.

"All in do time my friend. Now the date is going to be similar to your date in the past, but the change of weather and people are going to make it different," he said.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast together," I said as I got up. When I was ready, Blaise and I walked down to the Great Hall together. Once we got there, I saw Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all sitting together. We walked up to them and sat down.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" I asked as I sat by her.

"Sure, by the way I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Would you like to go on a date with me today?" I asked.

"I would love to, but are you feeling up to it?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said.

"What happened to Ron and Draco?" Blaise asked.

"They got detention for a week with Snape," Harry said. And with that we ate our breakfast in peace.


	6. Chapter 6- The Date and The Truth

**Here is the next chapter. First of all thank you for anyone who reviewed, read, or favorited. Second, I noticed when I looking over this chapter that some of it didn't paste all the way. I fixed it in this one, but I would appreciate if you told if you see this in the past chapters or the future ones, so I can fix them.**

After breakfast we all made our way to Hogmends. Once we got to the entrance of the town, we all split up. As Hermione and I were walking up to our date, I saw Blaize and Luna walk into the shrieking shack.

"Have you ever been here before?" Hermione asked as we sat down.

"No, a friend suggested it," I said. I lied about the first part anyway.

"Well, this is the Shrieking Shack, back then it was said that on a full moon you shrieks and scratching."she said.

"That is interesting. Anyway so I don't really know how this date is going to go. Blaise knew I wanted to ask you, but then the fight happened. So he was the one to set it up," I said. "

I appreciate you telling me this and remind to thank Blaise. He just seems to know everything. He knew that I liked you," she said.

"Well, it looks like we are having a picnic, so let's eat," I said with a smile.

"You know this reminds me of something," she said.

"What does it remind you of?" I asked.

"A date in a different time with a different boy. You remind me of him," she said. When she said this it made me think of our date in the past. I think it's time to tell her the true like she told me.

"About that, Mione, I am him. I am the boy you went on that date with. I am Severus Snape," I said.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

"When you left, I was upset. I realize that I missed you. You were still my friend even after my mistakes and you are still kind to my older version. You made me anger, jealous, confused, happy, and loved all at the same time. So I went to Dumbledore and asked him to help me. He had some ideas from when he was fixing your time-turner, but he still needed time to make sure it was possible. It took a few weeks, before Dumbledore found a spell that would work like a time -turner, but will send you forward in time. He told me the consequences of me going forward. I still wanted to go forward to be with you again, even if it means just being a friend," I said.

"You did all of that just to see me?" she asked. I could see that she was shocked.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy? That could have killed you and I wouldn't ever see you again. You are amazing, but crazy," She said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, but you could have really got hurt," she said.

"I'm just glad you're not mad," I said.

"I'm still going to have to call you Slade, aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes, since there is still a Severus Snape in this time," I said

"Well, now that that is done are you going to tell the others?" she asked.

"Yeah, I probably should. Blaise already knows," I said.

"You told Blaise before you told me?"she asked.

"No, he knew from the moment you introduced us," I said.

"I swear he has seers' in his family,"she said.

"I think it just Luna telling him, because I'm sure she is a seer," I said.

"Luna?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, don't tell me I told you, but he and Luna are dating," I said.

"Good for them. They deserve happiness," she said.

"You deserve happiness too," I said. And we that we started to wander around Hogmends and then met up with Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna. Then we all walked back Hogwarts together.


	7. Chapter 7- Time to Tell

Hey, here is the next chapter. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. If you saw mistakes in the other chapters, please tell my and what chapter it is so I can fix them. Please and Thank you. Now on the the story my friends.

The next day, Blaise and I walked to breakfast together. "So, how did the date go?" he asked.

"I think it went good. I told her about me being from the past," I said.

"How did that go?" he asked.

"She took it a lot better than I did when she told me," I said.

"Well, that is always good," he said.

"I'm thinking about telling everyone else," I said.

"Don't tell Draco or Ron," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Trust me, don't tell them," he said.

"Ok then," I said. When we got to the Great Hall, I went and sat down by Hermione.

A few minutes after Blaise and I entered, Ron and Draco came in looking tired. Draco sat on the other side of Hermione and Ron sat across from her. Ron and Draco glared at me as they started to eat. I was just eating peacefully went I felt Hermione slide her hand into mine. I gave it a squeeze and saw her smile. Draco must have noticed, because he started throwing a fit.

"Are you two dating? Mione how can you date him?" Draco asked. When Draco said this, Ron started throwing a fit too.

"How can you do this Moine? He is not even good looking? I would be fine if you were dating Draco, but him?" Ron said.

"It is none of your business if we are dating. But yes we are. And how, because I like him. Ron, I can do whatever I want. Also I hope you don't think my boyfriend is good looking. I would get jealous," Hermione said. After Hermione was done talking Draco and Ron both paled. After a few minutes Draco and Ron both left the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Luna, I have to tell you guys something, but in private," I said.

"We can go to the come and go room," Luna said. Once we were all done with breakfast, we went to the Room of Requirements. Once we were all settled, I started talking.

"I'm from the past," I said.

"What?" All three of them asked. I then told them what I told Hermione. After I was done tell them, there was a silences.

"So, you are really Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but from the past," I said. Ginny then look at Hermione and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. Then Ginny screamed and hugged her. We all looked at them in confusion.

"When I was in the past, I kept a journal. When I got back I gave it to Ginny to read. It has all the important stuff that happened in it," Hermione said.

"Oh," I said. After that we all went outside and relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8- The Boys Find Out

Here is the next Chapter. Hope that you guys like it. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Everyone who is reading, you are amazing. Keep reading and enjoy.

Couple day after I told my friends the truth, Blaise and I were walking to the library and were talking about it.

"It is just strange how it happened. I mean you are from the past. Don't you think that it would mess up your whole time line?" Blaise asked.

"Well Professor Snape is still here isn't he. So I don't think it messed up my time line or it hasn't yet. When Professor Dumbledore researched it, he didn't say anything about it messing with my timeline." I said.

"Huh, strange," he replied. After that we made it to the library and started to study with the others.

Ten minutes before dinner Ron and Draco ran into the library, yelling for Hermione. Madam Pince glared at the boys and told them all to get out. Hermione glared at the boys as we got packed up. "

What is so important that you had to get a kicked out of the library. We still had ten minutes of study time until dinner. What is so important?" Hermione asked as we walked down the hall.

"We need to tell you something," Ron said.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Slade isn't who he says he is," Ron blurted out.

"Oh, and just who is he?" she asked.

"Well, he is from the past. He is really Professor Snape. You can't trust him Hermione," Draco said.

"Okay boys. Anyway shall we start walking to the Great Hall? she asked the rest of the group.

"Mione, don't you believe us?" Ron asked.

"Boys, I already know. He told me. He told all of us. Anything else you boys need to tell me or are you just wasting my time?" she asked.

"He told you?" they both asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind us, we are going to go eat," Harry said as we started walking away.

"You ruin everything Slade. Hermione was suppose to be mine or Ron's, but no. You had to come along and ruin everything. You don't deserve her," Draco said.

"The said her can make her own decision. You are really getting on my nerves. Ron I love you like a brother. Draco, you are barely a friend. I can not date someone who called me names for the last seven years. Now grow up and find someone else," Hermione said and with that our conversation with Ron and Draco was over.


	9. Chapter 9- The End

Epilogue:

Year later... After graduation Slade proposed Hermione. Harry and Ginny got married and had a baby boy. They named Slade and Hermione he godparents. Hermione and Slade opened their own bookstore and Slade sold potions on the side. After they were married, they had twin boys and their lives were great. Draco ended up marrying Pansy Parkinson. Ron married Lavender Brown...

The End

I know the epilogue is short and I'm sorry, but to make it up too you, I'll give you a preview.

My next story will be for Blaise and Luna. I'll probably write it from Blaise point of view.

...Preview...

It's finally over. The war is finally over. I mean it has been over for a while, but it just hit me. I was invited back to Hogwarts to redo seventh year. I can finally be who I want to be. I don't have to worry about upholding my pureblood status. I don't have to be an uptight jerk anymore. It also mean that I can see if she likes me too. I have liked her for a long time now. Her blonde hair shines in the light. Her silvery grey eyes have a cloudy look to them, but it gives them a sense of mystery. The way she talks makes it sound like she knows the future. She is a kind hearted person. Yes, I'm talking about Luna Lovegood. The Slytherins might wonder why, but I don't care to tell them. And it is my mission this year to get her to a least go on one date with me...


End file.
